


Talent

by Leyenn



Series: Mutatis Mutandur [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney fascinates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

The first time he sees what Rodney can do, he doesn't really believe he's seeing it. The puddlejumper only stalls for a moment: he barely has time to look back and see McKay's hand under a panel and then they're away, firing towards the gate, and if the ship is suddenly a touch more responsive and a touch faster he doesn't really have the time to wonder too much.

Later, though. Later, when he can't sleep; later, when he's wandering the corridors of Atlantis and the light behind the jumper bay door catches his eye and he finds himself watching in awe.

Even when he believes it, there's a little part of him that never leaves that moment.

Tonight Rodney's hands are hovering over what used to be Jackson's laptop, that intense look of disturb-me-and-perish on his face as tiny pieces hop through his fingers and into place. John has no doubt that when he's finished, the battered three-year-old Dell will wake up faster and more responsive, too.

"You can talk, you know," Rodney says, without looking up, and then bites his lip in concentration. A microchip hovers above his thumb.

"I'm watching," he says, and smiles.

"Well, fascinating though it obviously is to watch the genius at work, don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope," he says, and smiles some more. Rodney snorts.

"Oh, all right. Fine." He gathers the remaining pieces with a pinch of his fingers; they jerk to his hand as if on invisible threads and hover, circling over his palm. He looks up. John grins and leans across the table.

"I love those hands," he says, still grinning, and snatches a kiss. Rodney hums, tips his chin a bit to lean up to it; his tongue flicks at John's lower lip and John growls in anticipation. Rodney leans back in his chair and gives him a look of deep bemusement and even deeper affection.

"There, happy now? Have you disturbed me enough for one evening?"

John chuckles and sinks back into his seat. "Carry on, genius."

Rodney's hands are a wonder, whatever they're doing. He can wait for his turn.

  


*

  



End file.
